Froot (song)
"Froot" is a song by Marina and the Diamonds from her third studio album. It is the title track of Diamandis's album Froot. Marina revealed on her twitter that "Froot" would be released on her birthday, October 10th. On November 5, the single cover was revealed when Spotify added "Froot" to their platform. Starting November 11th, "Froot" has been made available to download along with the album pre-order as the first "Froot of the Month", and the Froot was a grape. On the same day, Diamandis released the official music video, a month after the original release. Background and composition Originally entitled "Pamplemousse", Diamandis wrote the song on a "dreary" January day, deciding to write something "weird and upbeat and cheerful" to contrast the weather.Bass, Bill. (21 April 2015). "Marina And The Diamonds: Ripe With New 'FROOT'." Edge Boston. Retrieved 23 April 2015. Although Diamandis named the parent album after the track "Froot", she confirmed that it was one of last songs from the album that she wrote."Marina And The Diamonds - Interview (2015)." We Need to Talk on YouTube. 5 April 2015. Retrieved 23 April 2015. Described by Diamandis as "the most eccentric song on the record", "Froot" is a disco-inspired in terms of production."Track by track of Froot - Marina And The Diamonds." YouTube. 26 March 2015. Retrieved 23 April 2015. She went on to call it "a very positive song" about happiness, readiness to love, and "living the best life that you can.". This was an idea she had never before talked about in her music. Videos A music video for "Froot" was released the same day as the single release on November 11, 2014. Animation Bill Richards Lyrics Froot La la la la la la Juice La la la la la la I've seen seasons come and go From winter sun to summer snow This ain’t my first time at the rodeo Nature ain’t a fruit machine She's gotta keep her credits clean Good things come to those who wait But I ain’t in a patient phase It's summer time and I hang on a vine They’re gonna make me into sweet red wine Hanging around like a fruit on a tree Waiting to be picked, come on cut me free Come on fill your cup up Looking for some good luck Good luck, good luck to you Hanging like a fruit Ready to be juiced Juiced, juiced Living La Dolce Vita Life couldn't get much sweeter Don't you give me a reason That it's not the right season Babe, I love you a lot I'll give you all I’ve got Yeah, you know that it's true I've been saving all my summers for you I've been saving all my summers for you Like Froot, Like Froot Baby, I am plump and ripe I'm pinker than shepherd's delight Sweet like honeysuckle late at night Leave it too long I'll go rot Like an apple you forgot Birds and worms will come for me The cycle of life is complete I'm your carnal flower, I'm your bloody rose Pick my petals off and make my heart explode I'm your deadly nightshade, I’m your cherry tree You're my one true love, I’m your destiny Come on fill your cup up Looking for some good luck Good luck, good luck to you Autumn, I’ll be gone Birds will sing their mourning song Song Living La Dolce Vita Life couldn't get much sweeter Don't you give me a reason That it's not the right season Babe, I love you a lot I'll give you all I’ve got Yeah you know that it's true I've been saving all my summers for you I've been saving all my summers for you Like Froot, Like Froot Oh my body is ready Yeah it’s ready, yeah it’s ready for your love Oh my branches are heavy Yeah they’re heavy, yeah they’re heavy Living La Dolce Vita Life couldn't get much sweeter Don't you give me a reason That it's not the right season Babe, I love you a lot I'll give you all I’ve got Yeah you know that it's true I've been saving all my summers for you I've been saving all my summers for you Like Froot, Like Froot Living La Dolce Vita I’m in love Living La Dolce Vita I’m in love I’m in love }} Froot La la la la la la Juice La la la la la la I've seen seasons come and go From winter sun to summer snow This ain’t my first time at the rodeo Nature ain’t a fruit machine She's gotta keep her credits clean Good things come to those who wait But I ain’t in a patient phase Come on fill your cup up Looking for some good luck Good luck, good luck to you Hanging like a fruit Ready to be juiced Juiced, juiced Living La Dolce Vita Life couldn't get much sweeter Don't you give me a reason That it's not the right season Babe, I love you a lot I'll give you all I’ve got Yeah, you know that it's true I've been saving all my summers for you I've been saving all my summers for you Like Froot, Like Froot Baby, I am plump and ripe I'm pinker than shepherd's delight Sweet like honeysuckle late at night Leave it too long I'll go rot Like an apple you forgot Birds and worms will come for me The cycle of life is complete Come on fill your cup up Looking for some good luck Good luck, good luck to you Autumn, I’ll be gone Birds will sing their mourning song Song Living La Dolce Vita Life couldn't get much sweeter Don't you give me a reason That it's not the right season Babe, I love you a lot I'll give you all I’ve got Yeah you know that it's true I've been saving all my summers for you I've been saving all my summers for you Like Froot, Like Froot Living La Dolce Vita Life couldn't get much sweeter Don't you give me a reason That it's not the right season Babe, I love you a lot I'll give you all I’ve got Yeah you know that it's true I've been saving all my summers for you I've been saving all my summers for you }} References Category:Songs Category:Froot Category:Music videos Category:2014 Category:Promotional singles Category:Froots of the Month